El corazón delator
by Temika
Summary: ¿El perder a un amor que sigue latiendo en tu corazón puede hacerte llegar al borde de la locura? ¿Serás capas de cobrar venganza con un pensamiento errado?. R&R. capi 2 up!
1. Venganza

**El corazón delator**

Basada en la obra literaria de Edgar Alan Poe del mismo nombre

Capitulo uno: Venganza

Muchos dirían que estoy loco… muchos dicen que mi acto no tiene excusa y tal vez tengan razón, pero ellos que saben… me gustaría que se hubieran puesto en mi lugar… haber sentido aquel miedo al futuro, aquella confusión en mi interior, aquel dolor al ver a mi ser mas amado partir sumado con el estrés de nuestra búsqueda… yo diría que procedí como cualquiera lo haría.

¿Pueden decirme loco?... no lo creo… ellos no han visto ni la mitad de cosas que yo… no han escuchado esas terribles voces del infierno… clamando por un alma… ¿estoy loco? No lo creo… con tranquilidad les contare mi historia y ustedes serán los jueces.

Desde que vi con mis propios ojos la partida de aquella mujer a la que había amado tanto no pude evitar sentir un gran vacío en mi interior… y aquellos humanos tontos solo empeoraban mi estado, rodeándome con sus "palabras de aliento"… mejor seria que me dejaran solo.

Pero aquella joven, fue la que mas me irritó, la reencarnación de mi amada kikyo… cada vez que la veía los terribles recuerdos me acosaban, una y otra y otra vez… repitiéndose en mi cabeza como se repite el día y la noche.

Su voz alegre y algo chillona me hacían enfurecer por dentro al igual que su usual alegría… ja… como si hubiera alguna razón para estar feliz.

Claro… ella si estaba feliz… siempre deseo la muerte de Kikyo… estaba feliz de que haya muerto… esa maldita solo deseaba eso, siempre lo deseo, y su deseo se realizo… obtuvo lo que tanto anhelaba... ella fue la culpable, ella mato a mi Kikyo, ¡ella la envió al infiero!... y ella pagaría por su crimen.

No puedo decir cuando fue que esa idea se instalo en mi mente… pero lo que se es que me acosaba día y noche… día y noche planeando mi venganza… perfecta, sin errores… pagaría la muerte de Kikyo… lo pagaría.

¿Aun podrían llamarme loco? Los locos no saben nada… no piensan, no planean, no asechan… en cambio yo… procedí con cautela, con habilidad y previsión pero mas que nada con precisión. Desde la muerte de Kikyo todos me vieron solitario, frío… pero no saben lo amable y servicial que fui con aquella chica la semana antes de matarla.

Todas las noches me quedaba cerca de ella, observando… esperando… sin preocupaciones, pues lo tontos humanos pensaron que ya había superado lo de Kikyo, por eso mi humor había cambiado, Ja! Que ingenuos… jamás podrían imaginar mis planes… claro… nunca sospecharían de mi… ellos creen que siento algo por esa estupida humana… me da repugnancia solo pensarlo, pero esa era mi cuartada perfecta… todo saldría a la perfección.

Mientras miraba su cuerpo totalmente relajado, sumido en el sueño, sonreía… sonreía al pensar que mi venganza estaba cada vez mas cerca… mi Kikyo descansaría en paz por fin… yo me encargaría de eso.

Al llegar el nuevo amanecer me acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, hablándole cortes y calidamente, preguntándole como paso su noche de sueño. Por suerte para mi esta chica era demasiado ingenua para siquiera sospechar que cada noche, a la misma hora le miraba mientras dormía sonriendo con el pensamiento de que mi venganza pronto se haría realidad.

Al llegar la octava noche, procedí con extrema cautela, por suerte para mi aquel molesto zorro no estaba junto a ella, perfecto… lentamente abrí la puerta para entrar a su habitación como de costumbre… profundamente dormida.

Nunca, antes de aquella noche, había _sentido_ el alcance de mis facultades, jamás había experimentado tal sensación de triunfo, ¡Pensar que estaba allí, entrando lentamente a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y ella ni siquiera soñaba con mis secretas intenciones o pensamientos! Me reí entre dientes, pero parece que ella logro escucharme, pues se movió un poco, como si algo la hubiera sobresaltado… pensaran que me hecha atrás en ese momento pero no, su cuarto estaba tan negro como la oscuridad misma, pues ninguna luz podía penetrar en aquella habitación, de tal modo que era imposible notar mi presencia a simple vista.

Estaba a poca distancia de su ser, pero en un mal movimiento una de las tablas de madera del piso rechinó, aquella muchacha se enderezo en la cama rápidamente, gritando:

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, la cual esta basada en la obra literaria de Edgar Alan Poe.

Manden sus reviews si quieren la continuación.

Nos leemos pronto.

Atte.

Yami.D


	2. Muerte y Locura

**El corazón delator**

Basada en la obra literaria de Edgar Alan Poe del mismo nombre

Capitulo dos: Muerte y Locura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Al escuchar su voz exaltada me detuve por completo, durante varios minutos no moví ni un solo músculo, en todo ese tiempo no pude escuchar que volviera a acostarse, estaba aun sentada sobre la cama, escuchando atentamente su alrededor, en busca de señales k le permitieran saber quien era el intruso… se quedo quieta al igual que yo, tratando de penetrar con sus ojos la espesa oscuridad que nos rodeaba, es una suerte para mi que sus sentidos no sean tan desarrollados como los míos.

Entonces oí un leve quejido, de inmediato supe que ese quejido fue producido por el terror que crecía segundo a segundo en su cuerpo. Yo conocía bien ese quejido pues recuerdo, cuando era más joven, que ese mismo quejido salía de mi boca al encontrarme totalmente solo en la espesura del bosque cuando la luna no brillaba en el cielo, esas noches siempre estaba al borde de la muerte pero siempre salí victorioso. Como dije conocía bien ese sonido. De inmediato entendí lo que estaba sintiendo esa muchacha en aquellos momentos, me dio un poco de lastima pero dentro me reía en mi corazón, comprendí que se había despertado desde el primer imprudente sonido que no pude suprimir, cuando se movió al escuchar una risa. Seguramente presa del miedo trataba de convencerse que no era nada importante, tal vez un grillo cantándole a la luna, tratando de calmarse con sus suposiciones pero todo era en vano, _todo era en vano_, su final estaba muy próximo a realizarse, la muerte ya rondaba a mi lado por la habitación, esperando a llevarse su alma.

El silencio reinaba en aquella oscura habitación, peor luego pude escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho, el terror lo hacia acelerarse a un ritmo sorprendente. Ese sonido me irritaba mucho. Así que opte por otra estrategia para calmar ese insecable palpitar.

-Tranquila kagome… soy yo… creí escuchar algo y entre a ver –con una falsa amabilidad en mi voz mientras sonreía.

-Inuyasha… que alivio, me diste un buen susto –su voz denotaba que ya no tenia miedo al sentirme cerca de ella, protegiéndola, sin permitir que nada le pasara… que ilusa… cuando estaba a punto de morir en mis manos.

-Tranquila… yo siempre te cuidare kagome… -con esto me acerque a ella con mas soltura y me arrodille a su lado, aprovechando su confianza mientras la veía recostarse de nuevo en la cama. ¡Mi oportunidad perfecta!... de un solo golpe cumpliría mi objetivo.

-Lo se –sonrió- confió en ti inuyasha –con esto cerro sus ojos color chocolate dispuesta a regresar al sueño con mi protección.

La mire con odio mientras la furia crecía segundo a segundo en mi ser… pero sin embargo me contuve un poco mas, necesitaba acercarme mas a ella.

Extendí mi mano izquierda para acariciar su rostro suavemente cuando vi que había quedado dormida nuevamente. Al parecer mi toque la tranquilizo mucho, lo sentí, que repúgnate humana… mi caricia bajo a su pálido cuello… mi objetivo principal.

-Inuyasha… -susurro aun dormida lo que me hizo pensar que se había despertado nuevamente. Pero mis sospechas desaparecieron al escuchar un leve suspiro de sus labios.

Seguí con mi mano tocando su cuello y fue cuando lo escuche de nuevo… ese palpitar aunque ahora mas calmado, por alguna razón ese palpitar me hacia poner muy nervioso… sentía unos deseos incontrolables de detener de una vez y por todas ese latido infernal que llegaba a mi orejas.

Mi mano apretó levemente su cuello lo que logro despertarla nuevamente de su sueño, volteo a mirarme por unos instantes con confusión reflejada en sus ojos. Su corazón seguía latiendo, ¡parecía que el latido crecía, más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte! Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Y una nueva ansiedad se apodero de mi… ¡los otro humanos podría despertarse con ese fuerte latido! ¡La hora de esta humana había llegado!

De un rápido movimiento tape su boca mientras que mi mano apresaba su cuello fuertemente, sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras que por mi cuerpo sentía correr la adrenalina, apretada con mas fuerza su cuello tratando de callar ese imparable latido que resonaba en mi cabeza, ella trataba de gritar pero ya no tenia mucho aire.

Cada vez más fuerte, mas y mas fuerte hasta que no lo soporte mas, solté su cuello y alce mi mano, con solo un movimiento ese corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más lento y dificultoso mientras su calida y espesa sangre rodeaba mi mano, mis garras atravesaban con mucha facilidad la suave carne.

-Inuyasha… -fue su último soplo de vida antes de que sus manos, las cuales trataban de alejarme, cayeron pesadamente sobre el colchón teñido de un tono carmesí, su piel, siempre de un tono vivo ahora iba tomando un color cadavérico, y sus ojos cayeron cerrados.

Ceso, por fin, el maldito latido, la niña había muerto, retire mi mano manchada de su repugnante sangre y mire su rostro, si estaba muerta. Apoye la mano aun ensangrentada sobre su pecho y la deje allí unos minutos, no sentía el menor latido, Kagome estaba bien muerta, por fin tome mi venganza tan anhelada, y su corazón no me volvería a molestar.

¿Loco? Si aun piensan que estoy loco lo dejaran de hacer cuando les diga lo que hice con el cadáver, con que cuidado actué para ocultarlo. La noche avanzaba lentamente mientras yo cumplía mi trabajo.

Lo primero que hice fue atar una sabana a su cuello para que no manchara el piso mientras cargaba el cuerpo, abrí la puerta con cuidado y camina tranquilo hasta el salón principal, todos aun estaban profundamente dormidos sin sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡ja! Como si pudieran darse cuenta esos tontos humanos.

Al llegar al dichoso salón deje el cuerpo en el suelo y con sumo cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido, levante tren planchas de madera del piso, luego volví a tomar el cuerpo y lo escondí en el hueco. Luego volví a la habitación y tome el colchón manchado de sangre, lo saque y por suerte no había manchas en el piso, no es importante decir donde deje el colchón pero lo diré, lo lleve hasta el salón y metí todo lo que tuviera rastros de su sangre en el huevo junto con ella, luego coloque los tablones de madera en su lugar, con tanta habilidad que ningún ojo podría detectar cambio alguno. Tome sabana y otro colchón y los coloque en la cama de la muchacha.

Cuando termine mi labor salí de la habitación y me puse cerca de ella como siempre lo he hecho… quedarme cerca para protegerla, bah, como si me interesara, pero ya no tendría nada que proteger, al fin esa constante molestia había desaparecido y claro… ¿Quién sospecharía de mi? Yo seria el ultimo ser en la tierra que le hubiera hecho daño… que ilusos son los humanos.

Mire el cielo, ya los primeros rayos del sol salían, decidí fingir que dormía tranquilamente para no levantar sospechas, cerré mis ojos y espere un tiempo mas antes de "despertar", lo extraño fue que la exterminadora despertó antes de lo normal, incluso antes de lo que normalmente duermo yo.

-Buenos días inuyasha- me saludo sonriente

Fingí despertar aunque solo abrí los ojos y parpadee un poco.

-Buenos días sango… que extraño verte tan temprano

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy saldriamos temprano para comenzar el camino al norte, así llegaríamos a la primera aldea

-Es verdad… lo había olvidado

-¿Y Kagome aun no despierta?

-Feh… ella duerme más que todos ustedes

Ella rió ante mi comentario, supongo que me noto bastante normal.

Pasaron las horas y todos estábamos listos para irnos pero todos creían que Kagome aun estaba durmiendo.

-Inuyasha no crees que deberías ir a ver si la señorita esta bien

-Estas loco –le contente al monje- cuando la despierto se pone como un ogro

Tanto Miroku como Sango rieron

-Hoy estas de buen humor –dijo Sango

-Feh... –mi usual respuesta

Sango entro a la habitación de kagome a despertarla, tenia curiosidad de ver cual seria su reacción. A los pocos segundos salio algo alarmada.

-¡No esta!

-¡¿Como que no esta! –fingí mi preocupación por que sino seria muy sospechoso

-No se ni ella ni sus cosas están en la habitación

-Hay que buscarla ¡rápido!

Y así pasó el día, dijimos separarnos para buscarla, pero mi "búsqueda" fue un paseo por el bosque, al anochecer todos regresamos sin rastros de ella. Entramos al salón para discutir que hacer. Sonriendo triunfal para mis adentros, hice lo que afirmaría aun más mi triunfo, me senté sobre el exacto punto bajo el cual reposaba el cadáver de mi victima.

Discutimos tranquilamente por un rato y acordamos que se había marchado a su época como usualmente lo hacia, dejándolos así mas tranquilos comenzaron a hablar de cosas comunes, yo por mi parte me sentía perfectamente cómodo, lo observaba mientras el monje pervertido trataba de sobrepasarse de nuevo recibiendo un golpe. Mas al cabo de un rato note que me ponía algo pálido y solo deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Mi cabeza parecía que estallaría y un zumbido era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras ellos seguían hablando tranquilamente. El zumbido aumento, seguía resonando en mi cabeza y era cada vez mas intenso, cuando me preguntaron algo conteste con la voz un poco alta para tratar de librarme de esa sensación, mas fue en vano… hasta que comprendí que ese zumbido no provenía de _dentro_ de mi cabeza.

Sin duda me puse muy pálido pero de repente aquel zumbido ceso bruscamente, di un suspiro aliviado pero me duro muy poco aquella sensación… -latido- ¿Qué fue eso?... mire a los demás que aun hablaban animadamente –latido- otra vez… que esta ocurriendo…como es que ellos no lo escuchaban… -latido- Maldita sea que esta ocurriéndome, debo tranquilizarme, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran esos malditos latido, hacia cualquier cosa, me movía levemente, maldije, jure, todo lo que podía pero esos latidos seguían sonando… Raspe con mis garras las tablas de madera pero aquel horrible palpitar se intensificaba sobrepasando cualquier otro sonido ¡mas alto… mas alto… _mas alto!_ Y entretanto los demás seguían hablando como si no lo escucharan… peor lo escuchaban… sabia lo que hice… ¡lo sabían perfectamente! ¡_Sabían_!... y se burlaban de mi horror ¡se burlaban con sus sonrisas hipócritas! ¡Pero por dios cualquier cosa era preferible que aquella agonía! ¡Sentía que ya no podía resistir más! Y otra vez… escuchen… más fuerte… más fuerte…. Más fuerte…. ¡Más fuerte!

-¡basta ya! –Grite poniéndome de pie captando la mirada de todos ante mi actitud- ¡lo confieso! ¡Yo la mate! ¡Levanten estos tablones y la encontraran! Ahí… ahí ¡donde esta latiendo su horrible corazón!

Fin… ¿Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a aquellas personas que se detuvieron a leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto, Ja Ne!


End file.
